


The Rebirth of Catastrophe

by charleybradburies



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Background Femslash, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: gameofcards, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Implied Femslash, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Major Character Injury, Other, POV Female Character, Personal Canon, Personal Growth, Post-Mission, Realization, Spies & Secret Agents, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars, body bumped, bruised, stabbed in the back - brimstone, fire jumping through. Still, all my life, I got money and power, and you gotta live with the bad blood now! </p>
  <p>// </p>
  <p>'Cause baby, now we got bad blood. You know, it used to be mad love, so take a look what you've done - 'cause baby, now we got bad blood!</p>
  <p>Game of Cards Challenge #36: Short Form & 100-women Prompt #61: Birth.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebirth of Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about the character, Catastrophe, portrayed by the amazing Taylor Swift in the brilliant music video for her song Bad Blood. Taylor is a character by way of warning, as is the Selena & Taylor friendship, as they portray the characters referenced herein.  
> I am in no way, save for love and awe and adoration and following her on Tumblr, affiliated with Taylor Swift. (Also not affiliated with Selena Gomez, either.)  
> The first half of the lyrics in the summary are delivered by Kendrick Lamar.

So much of what she's known crashes through the window with her, and her mission along with all of that when she lands on the roof of a car; she survives, but she's not sure what that means or who she is now.

A love - a world - on fire - the same as that which she'd known she needed to avenge before she'd put a foot on the ground again - now naught but rubble under her feet and photographs on an inactive Facebook...a song (a performance) in ice as if frozen in time, even though its depiction is the path she's paving to the future...a half-used purple lipstick, a crimson hair dye box in the trash, a ballad on repeat on a lost iPhone, a bandaid over an exit wound, a gun she'd been taught to fire by the lover against whom she's had to use it, a smile in the face of treachery; she's _not_ just a scorned lover, scorned woman, fiery rival, no - not _half_ a team, no, but a commander...

She'd been foolish and fearless and reckless and a dazzling but hated voice in the darkness, but now...now, she was a catastrophe - a catastrophe now proven capable of defining the world by setting it alight, with a voice that echoes like the sun shines and glittering dresses sempiternally reflecting its radiance...of being _the_ Catastrophe.


End file.
